


When An Alpha Loves A Human

by Nbattle2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbattle2/pseuds/Nbattle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Ethan in the waiting room after Danny was poisoned with mistletoe and there's a little Scott in this one. <br/>Love to get feedback</p>
            </blockquote>





	When An Alpha Loves A Human

All Ethan could do was think as he sat in the waiting room. Someone had poisoned Danny. No one just eats mistletoe by mistake. Ethan was petrified when he saw Danny collapse in front of him. He was even more so when he realized he did indeed have feeling for Danny. 

He and his brother had been given orders to find out who was important to McCall and get close to them. It was Lydia. Danny wasn't in the inner circle. He didn't even know about the wolfs in Beacon Hills. 

But Danny was important to someone...Ethan.

When Danny told Ethan about the medical issues he had a few years ago he knew that Danny needed protecting. He even considered changing Danny into a wolf so he could be safe. 

But that couldn't happen the pack of alphas wouldn't allow it. McCall was the objective not some human. 

Ethan was on his own with looking for the person or thing that tried to kill Danny. And he swore he would tear out there throat.

"Hey"

"What... Is it Danny." Ethan asked.

Scott sat down next to Ethan. "No. He's fine. Still sleeping. My mom says he will be out of it for a while. Listen all I wanted to say was I'm gonna find out who hurt Danny". 

Ethan looked at Scott his eyes burning an intense red and growled  
"THAT MAKES TWO OF US".


End file.
